Nickelodeon Haystack
The Nickelodeon Haystack is one of the most popular Nickelodeon Productions logo. The logo is well known because of the humorous quotes from Klasky-Csupo or some non-Klasky Csupo shows' episodes are heard. List of quotes Rugrats *fairytale clouds: (Stu, Didi and Grandpa Lou arguing) *Driving Miss Angelica/Susie vs. Angelica: Phil: (spits and laughs) *The Tricycle Thief/Rhinoceritis!: (Sounds of rhinoceros) *Circus Angelicus/The Stork: (Clown laughing) *The Baby Vanishes/Farewell, My Friend: We'll keep it going even longer than that next time. *A Rugrats Chanukah: Angelica: Dumb babies! Those are for Chanukah!. *Spike's Babies/Chicken Pops: Chuckie: (clucking) *Radio Daze/Psycho Angelica: Chuckie: Oh great Angelica! and Angelica: I'm a psycho!. *America's Wackiest Home Movies/The Lympics: Teddy: Hey I didn't find any dead lizard. *The Carwash/Heatwave: Sabu: He's a brave baby or else a berry berry silly one. *Angelica's Last Stand/Clan of the Duck: Lil: Cause girls are good and boys are bad naughty babies!. *The Turkey Who Came to Dinner: Grandpa Lou: (turkey gobbles) and Boris: Enough with the gobble already!. *Dust Bunnies/Educating Angelica: Stu: (chuckling) 1 2 3 shoot!. *Ransom of Cynthia/Turtle Recall: Stu: (crying) and Didi: Sometimes I think we have two babies. *Angelica Orders Out/Let it Snow: Chuckie: I think I seen these toys somewhere before. *Crime and Punishment/Baby Maybe: Tommy: If I had to be nakie that quick i'll be in big trouble. *The Word of the Day/Jonathon Babysits: Timmy: (stammering) Hubba hubba! H-h-h-h-h-hub!. *He Saw She Saw/Piggy's Pizza Palace: Lil: Oink-ety oink-ety! Mew mew mew mew!. *The Wild Wild West/Angelica for a Day: Tommy: Oh you mean mean mean girl!. *Babysitting Fluffy/Sleep Trouble: Chaz: (screaming) Ow!. *Chuckie's Duckling/A Dog's Life: Stu and Didi: (gibberish to Spike) Spike!. *Chuckerfly/Angelica's Twin: Angelica: No one's gonna make me look bad! Not even me!. *Raising Dil/No Naps: Angelica: Can't you say Angelica? and Dil: Yucky!. *Man of the House/A Whole New Stu: Stu: Clean underwear clean underwear clean underwear. *Baking Dil/Hair!: Phil: I'm getting fired!. *Zoo Story/I Do: (Goat baas) *The Magic Baby/Dil We Meet Again: Chuckie: Uh I just wanna learn to tie my shoes. *Hand Me Downs/Angelica's Ballet: (Phil moos) *Opposites Attract/The Art Museum: Phil: You can be Reptar's butt. and Lil: Okay!. *The Jungle/The Old Country: (Chaz making caveman sounds and screaming) *Ghost Story/Chuckie's Complaint: Angelica: (singing) Choco... Chocolate cheese. Yeah! *Pedal Pusher/Music: (Dil cooing) *Chuckie's Bachelor Pad/Junior Prom: Phil: Bye I had fun today. *Silent Angelica/Tie My Shoes: Chuckie: Hi I'm Little Joe. *What's Your Line?/Two By Two: (Duck quacking) *All's Well That Pretends Well/Big Babies: Lil: We might have not gone to the Dummi Bears circus thingy!. *Wrestling Grandpa/Chuckie Collects: Grandpa Lou: There goes my back!. *Runaway Reptar: Lil: How's come Dactar didn't eat you like a bug?. *Share and Share a Spike/Tommy for Mayor: Phil: And no more bathies!. *Brothers Are Monsters/Cooking With Susie: Chuckie: Just growl if you need anything. *Officer Chuckie/Auctioning Grandpa: Officer Dan: Don't pet dogs that are strange to you. and Chuckie: You might get something on your shoe. *Parnters in Crime/Thumb's Up: Lil: I like eggs. and Phil: Especially when you drop them on the floor. *Planting Dil/Joke's on You: Angelica: It's gonna be lot's of fun staying at your house today Uncle Sucker. *The Big Showdown/Doctor Susie: Goober: You're so cute! Can I have a hug?. *Accidents Happen/Pee Wee Scouts: Chuckie: My Daddy said they are definitely different from diapers. *Chuckie's New Shirt/Cavebabies: Lil: What's the big deal Twinkly? and Phil: Yeah Stinky. *The Incredible Shrinking Babies/Miss Manners: Angelica: Tell the Queen of English that you too Dil!. *A Dose of Dil/Famous Babies: Boy: Tommy's playing with my Reptar!. *Be My Valentine: Phil: Uh was you using this crayon?. *Discover America: Lil: That's Miss Tour Guide to you Mr. Sir!. *Finsterella: Chuckie: I'm crying Fairy Bob Mother!. *Dil Saver/Cooking With Phil and Li/Piece of Cake: Lil: (Singing the alphabet song wrong) *Dayscare/The Great Unknown/Wash-Dry Story: Chuckie: I've done enough screaming for today thank you very much!. *Bad Shoes/The World According to Dil and Spike/Falling Stars: Lil: If I was a shoe they wouldn't wanna be my friend. *Changes For Chuckie/The Magic Show/A Lulu of a Time: TBA *Cat Got Your Tongue?/The War Room/Attention Please: Phil: Lil kitty tail 16:00!. *And the Winner Is.../Dil's Bathtime/Bigger Than Life: Lil: Which way does the spit goes Phillip?. and Phil: That way!. *My Fair Babies/The Way Things Work/Home Sweet Home: Lisa: First of all lose the diapers. Big fashion no-no. *All Growed Up!: Chuckie: I'm getting that feeling in my stomach again!. or Chuckie: Uh you drooled?. *Quiet Please/Early Retirement: Chaz: But I'm not a criminal i'm a beuracrat!. *The Doctor is In/The Big Sneeze: Chuckie: (Sneezes) *The Fun Way Day/The Age of Aquarium: TBA *Daddy's Little Helpers/Hello Dilly: Kids: (Passing gas) *A Tale of Two Puppies/Okey-Dokey Jones and the Ring of the Sunbeams: Tommy: Lizzers! Why did it have to be lizzers?. *Happy Taffy/Imagine That: Angelica: (Laughing) Good One! *Babies in Toyland: Six babies has been spotted riding a goat heading towards Bethelehem over!. *Back to School/Sweet Dreams: Kids: (All talking at once) *A Step at a Time/Angelica's Assistant: Harold: (Singing) Everybody!. *Club Fred: He's not much a pirate but I like just booty! *Clown Around/The Baby Rewards: Chuckie: Oh yeah! Am I a clown? Do I make you laugh?!. *Diapies and Dragons/Baby Power: Kimi: I'd Like to Share *Starstruck/Who's Taffy?: Why couldn't I work in animation?. *Bug Off/The Crawl Space: Taffy: Yip yip hooray! Hoop power!. *The Bravliest Baby/Gimme An "A": Phil: I didn't know Tommy could fly. Lil: He can't. *Fountain of Youth/Kimi Takes the Cake: Chaz: Uh how about a another game of Parcheesi?. *Tales from the Crib: Snow White: Lil: Don't take any wooden pickles. *Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks and the Beanstalk: Watch the otter! Aaahh! Real Monsters *Monsters Get Real/Snorched if You Do Snorched if You Don't: Monsters: (screaming and chuckling) *Monsters Are Real/This is Your Brain on Ickis: An A is an E for the mystery. *Smile and Say Oblina/The Great Wave: Oblina: Toodallo!. *Laugh Krumm Laugh/Rookie Monsters: (Ickis and Krumm arguing) Blazing Dragons * King Allfire: "Knights of the Square Table, Unite! Let's us Charge Forth, and Take Back What is Ours! Please Remember to wipe your feet." * Sir Loungelot: "Hmm, Looks like something for the Queen that has everything." Hey Arnold! *Arnold: Fellas! Kids: Ow!. The Fairly OddParents! * Timmy Turner: Cosmo, Wanda, I wish for my Magical Time Scooter! The Wild Thornberrys *Flood Warning: Nigel: Hello Huggy!. (Huggy snorting and Nigel grunting) *Dinner With Darwin: Loneliness emptiness utility-ness. *Blood Sisters: (Screams) I'm melting! Turn it off!. *Thornberry Island: (Nigel chuckling) *Dances with Dingoes: Marianne: Party Favor, Anyone? *Sir Nigel: Nigel: Red ho!. *TBA: I'm always the royal pamp chimpanzee, (sighs) Rocket Power *New Squid on the Block/Down the Drain: Sam: Squid? Is that like dink?. *Secret Spot/Ice Queens: Twister: Dude trustship is part of any friendship!. *Otto 3000/Night Prowlers: Tito: Let's go back. I made pu-pu platters for everyone. *Twister's Cuz/Big Thursday: Otto: I should never check my tush for cash. *Rocket Girls/Father's Day Off: Raymundo: Pass the Cheese Monkeys Otto. *Powergirl Surfers/Twisted Cinema: Mrs. Stimpleton: Cowabunga!. *Blader Bowl/Total Luger: Conroy: Man Sam getting jiggy with it!. *Super McVarial 200/Loss of Squid: Mrs. Stimpleton: Ooh I hope that wasn't a chipmunk. *Hawaii Blues/Lost and Find: Toga Man: Let's sing a song!. *Rocket Repairs/Say Hello to Cement Head: Twister: Oh the humanity!. *Bruised Man's Curve/Pool's Out Forever: Otto: Otto says Let's rock!. *The Longest Day/Ottoman and the Sea: Tito: Aloha!. *That Old Skateboard/Follow the Leader: Lars: You wittle kiddies need a potty break?. *Capture the Flag/The Jinx: Twister: Jinx! and Sam: Oh no not again!. *Hurricane Maurice/Reggie's Choice: Mrs. Stimpleton: Whatever *Beach Boys and Girls/X-Treme Ideas: Tito: Titones! and Raymundo: X-Rays!. *A Rocket X-mas: Moo moo a chicken says Moo!. *Island of the Menehune: Sam: I pulled a Bobby Brady dude!. *Summer Breezy/Sammy's Fortune: Sam: Did I stutter?. *Major Scrummage/Snow Bounders: Twister: Huh what did you say?. *Merv Links to Otto/Big Air: Otto: Nice moon Squid!. As Told by Ginger *The Party: Ginger: You want my little brother? and Carl: I heard that!. *Ginger the Juvey: Hoodsey: It's Hoodsey Blake with an H!. *Carl and Maude: Hoodsey: If you ask me the whole thing's juvenile. *Stealing First: Macey: Uh she's Potey I'm Macey. *Of Lice and Friends: Carl: You can watch flies at the city dump. and Hoodsey: And we done it too. *Cry Wolf: Hoodsey: But what about my power?. (roars) *Far From Home: Rest stop. Those you with legs feel free to stretch them. All Grown Up! *Susie Sings the Blues: Chuckie: No I wanna limp outta here in a neck brace!. *Bad Kimi: Z's father: Group hug!. *Tweenage Tycoons: Harold: Get your Poos here!. *Truth or Consequences: Lil: It is biologically impossible for girls to fart. *Thief Encounter: Didi: Oh that Spike brussle sprouts. *The Old and the Restless: Dil: (burping) What's for dinner?. *Tommy Foolery: Everyone: Heh?. *Bad Aptitude: Life is a sneeze. *Fools Rush In: Tommy: Uh I had to cut the scene for time. *Memoirs of a Finster: Chuckie: Bird poop tastes stinkier than water!. *Miss Nose it All: Angelica: The couch is on vacation. *Interview With a Campfire: Kira: (coughing) *Runaround Susie: Susie: (speaks Spanish) *Lucky 13: Dil: (porpoise talking) I mean (porpoise squeal)!. *The Science Pair: Stu: Who says I lost it?. (laughing) *The Finster Who Stole Christmas: Chuckie: What could I say? I'm full of Christmas spirit this year!. *Project Chuckie: Chuckie: Gorilla vanillio! Did I just say that?. *Fear of Falling: Tommy: My first kiss!. *Blind Man's Bluff: Chuckie: That was wicked awesome! Let's go again!. *Yu-Gotta-Go!: Chaz: This is the preceptitidous of Provedence!. *Curse of Reptar: Dil: Come on guys! I smell herring! *It's Karma Dude!: Susie: Oh man those are some honkers!. *Dude Where's My Horse?: Angelica: You're an ostrich? I had an ostrich sleeping on my bed?. *R.V. Having Fun Yet?: Phil: Moms are like pack mules of love. *Susie Goes Bad Lite: Susie: Hello fool. *Trading Places: Tommy: We can make accent pillows. (Laugh track) *TP+KF: Phil: Do you want the lease or buy everything?. *Brothers Grimm: Didi: On second thought no TV. Ever!.